utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Damesukekun:Archive1
NOTE: Please do not edit this page. If you want to leave a message, visit Damesukekun's page. Janyori Doremine I'm not sure of my writing of this new UTAUloid's name. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Janyori_Doremine Please check and make the appropriate corrections if there are to be done. O Herman 15:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. By the way, is JANYORI a Tagalog or Spanish name?--Damesukekun 15:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Janyori is a variation of the author's name. It is based on Tagalog. O Herman 15:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Also have you checked his Jaynori's Kana-based name? I'm not sure if I wrote it in Katakana+Romaji correctly. Please see if it is written correctly. Also I've made changes to Amaine to change the image of her name. O Herman 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I found no mistake. I set in a hyphen to make the syllables clear in the pronunciation aid line.--Damesukekun 06:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. O Herman 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Loxis-P and Eru Eiga Judging from his name, this guy has produced vocaloid-related stuff before, hasn't he? If so, how many songs has he created, and such? I think you could create a page for him in Vocaloid Wiki, what do you say? Also pages for Eru Eiga and their voicebank link seems broken, do you know of an alternate link where she is hosted/voicebank is hosted? O Herman 06:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Loxis-P doesn't have his own work except conceptual arts. They sometimes give a producer name to a drawer as well as a music creator. I'm sorry to have interrupted your edit but I off-linked his name. Also I couldn't find where Eiga's portal is, either. I'll modify the link as soon as UTAU information is updated on Nicovideo.--Damesukekun 14:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Niku Supune In the talk page for Niku Supune is the profile information. Some stuff translated to English doesn't feel right. I'm not even sure if I got the author name romanized correctly. Please check. O Herman 04:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Roger.--Damesukekun 07:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Japanese naming check I'd like you to check out Kaion Kaizokune. If a person, like this guy, has a Japanese name, but has a middle name (he's named Kaion T. Kaizokune), did this guy write it correctly? I'm having hunches something is odd, so I'm consulting this with you. O Herman 07:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Either sur-middle-given name or given-middle-sur name goes. I have acquaintances of both styles.--Damesukekun 11:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Teto's dislike of DMC This was stated in her profile, even in nicopedia. Any idea what DMC is? O Herman 14:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea and Nicopedia gives no description, either. Leave it as it is for a while, anyway. --Damesukekun 15:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it. It's Detroit Metal City, a gag strip. --Damesukekun 06:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, so she hates that gag strip. What's the story behind it? O_O O Herman 09:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea again. Maybe just a fanon. --Damesukekun 11:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am sorry to barge in on an old discussion but after having trouble with TLC, I looked up on that Urban Dictionary and found DMC is short for "Deep Meaningful Conversation(s)". So maybe that's it? I am super sorry for barging in! UTAUFamily 01:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, it's okay with Dertoit Metal City. I searched it on Nicopedia. Damesukekun 08:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kanji or Kana @_@ Ahh no I don't have any idea what to add to Seiya Kiyoshi in terms of Japanese . That would be great if you could. Thank you very much in advance. BureRumba 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) BureRumba :I think "清(family name) 星夜(given name)" goes. This name is lack of the characters 音(sound) or 歌(song), but also is his original name interpretation. --Damesukekun 06:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Whoa. Re:a and re:ng disbanded? how come? O Herman 14:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :They say almost nothing. The only reason he gave is their joke that they would release a CD with their disbandment came true　followed much more wonderful experiences. --Damesukekun 14:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Kana and Kanji Consultation The incidence of malformed Kana in names is increasing. For this purpose, I am going to recommend that people ask you if in doubt. Would this be okay with you? I will be posting here that we have a Japanese Linguist in UTAU wiki. Please tell me if that is okay with you. O Herman 13:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No bother at all. --Damesukekun 14:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) about sasayukine um...you told me that my kanji was wrong with Kirei Sasayukine? How can I fix it? About my UTAUloid's surname Okay...so...I don't really know which surname I can put to my UTAUloid (Psyche Kotowane)... The idea is to make a ironic name, because she's always treated like a mental ill (or something like that), when the thing is all the opposite. (It's a mockery to Flowerloids and all thos UTAUloid with some kind of mental disorder/illness) Psyche comes from "Psychology", so the surname most express something like denial, irony, paradox or something like that...please help me ;_; --Canfex 16:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the correction, i wasnt aware of my errors, your advice is very much so appreciated. thank you~ Concerning Okashii Ok then. What exactly is wrong? What needs to be done to correct it? I can do it, I just need a little more detail on exactly what is how the composition is incorrect. Thank you for noticifying me. ^^ : Um.. ok I will change his name. Was it the "Okashii" part? or his last name. I would like to keep his last name "Shoujikisa" but if both is wrong, then I can change it completely. :: Oh! Ok. Then his last name will be Naoto then. XD Okashii Naoto ^^ Thank you ^^ :::OH my gosh!!! DX I just reread your comment. his first name is Okashii and his surname (last/family name) was Shoujikisa. Was it alright like that? ((that is, if you put it the English way)) Since you REALLY got me confused now... :::: No no its ok. Everyone makes a mistake once in a while. And yes, I ment Foolish Hontest or Foolish Honesty. ::::: Eek! I wasn't going for "baka". My bother is a sneaky/tricky child with a strange yet amusing sense of honesty. So he sort of has "funny honesty". Also, since my name means "honest" I was trying to leave "shoujikisa" or "naoto" as his family name, since there might be some more utau entering into his family. And I left "okashii" since in my dictionary and from what I learned in class, it ment "funny" or "strange". So would Okashii(given name) Naoto(family name) be ok? ::::::Ok. Then could I stay with Shoujikisa. In my dictionary it is a noun. So Okashii has the given name and Shoujikisa 正直さ　has his family name? The original way it was? :::::::ok.. then can I use Okashimi as the given name and Shoujiki (正直）as the family name? Hi! Thank you so much for helping me with my kanji and names!! :D It is much appreciated!!! Aquaspirit77 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC)